The Return of Pandora pt. 26
(In the great hall, the Acolytes gathered around for an announcement.) Pandora: The time has come, my children. The Box will be open in my hands. When Optimus Prime and his men fall, Megatron and his minions will rejoice to the victory. Ty Lee: Hurry up and open it, mother. Yumiko Takagi: I'm just dying to see. (Pandora opened he box. The spooks came out of the box. The Acolytes cheered.) Pandora: Armies of Evil, hear my cry! Bow to us and serve me! The Acolytes: Hail, Pandora! Hail, Pandora! (etc.) Pandora: Now we join forces with Megatron! (Wrath looks up at the balcony and saw the heroes up there.) Spawn: Now!!!! (The fight begin. All the sudden, Cthulhu and others arrived.) Pandora: Cthulhu? Terra: Why are here? Cthulhu: I've come to for announcement! I stole the magic crystals to gain power and destroy you!! The Multi-Universe will suffer the hands of Elders! NOT THE ACOLYTES!!!!!! Father Dagon: So bow to Elders and stay DEAD!!! Terra: We will never bow to you! Mother Hydra: Why am I not surprised! Father Dagon: If you do not bow before Elders, then you will cower before all of us!! Chorus: Thus saith the Lord: Since you refuse to free my people All through the land of Egypt... I send a pestilence and plague your house, into your bed Into your streams, into your streets Into your drink, into your bread Upon your cattle, on your sheep Upon your oxen in your field Into your dreams, into your sleep Until you break, until you yield I send the swarm, I send the horde Thus saith the Lord (Spectre and his allies arrived and fight Father Dagon and Mother Hydra. But Cthulhu and Spectre stood against each other and fights.) Spectre: Once I called you brother Once I thought the chance to make you laugh Was all I ever wanted... Chorus: I send the thunder from the sky I send the fire raining down Spectre: And even now I wish that God had chose another Serving as your foe on his behalf Is the last thing that I wanted... Chorus: I send a hail of burning ice On every field, on every town Spectre: This was my home All this pain and devastation How it tortures me inside All the innocent who suffer From your stubbornness and pride... Chorus: I send the locusts on a wind Such as the world has never seen On every leaf, on every STALK Until there's nothing left of green I send my scourge, I send my sword Thus saith the Lord! Spectre: You who I called brother Why must you call down another blow? Chorus: I send my scourge, I send my sword Spectre: Let my people go Spectre and Chorus: Thus saith the Lord (Father Dagon and Mother Hydra fell into Tartarus. Cthulhu become angry.) Cthulhu: You who I called brother How could you have come to hate me so? Is this what you wanted? Chorus: I send the swarm, I send the horde... Cthulhu: Then let my heart be hardened And never mind how high the cost may grow This will still be so: I will never let your people go... Chorus: Thus saith the Lord: Spectre: Thus saith the Lord: Cthulhu: I will not... All: Let your (my) people Go!Category:Legends of the Multi-UniverseCategory:Bridal ShotaconCategory:The Return of Pandora Category:Transcripts Category:The F.F.F.F.F. Fellowship Storyline Category:The Lovelace/Miracle Elite Storyline